


She Needs Me

by sonicdrift2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Tangle is childish, and she knows she is.





	She Needs Me

Tangle is childish, and she knows she is. She’s impulsive, green in the battlefield--wet behind the ears. But she is also open, honest and compassionate, and that’s what Blaze needs right now. 

A little honesty, a little compassion, some openness.

Tangle’s tail entertains with hers, and her face is absolutely radiating happiness. Blaze offers a small, tired smile in return. Being the protector and guardian of her entire dimension wears on her, some days it shows more than others. The weight of her responsibilities exhaust the young princess entirely, and the lemur does not understand, but she’s there, and for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I try and write for them I can never get past a few paragraphs. Take this I guess


End file.
